Promociones Gutiérrez 1st Anniversary Show
The Promociones Gutiérrez 1st Anniversary Show was a professional wrestling supercard event promoted by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and Promociones Gutierrez, CMLL's local promoter in Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas, Mexico. The event took place on July 12, 2010 at the Plaza de Toros Lauro Luis Longoria bullring and commemorated the 1st anniversary of Promociones Gutierrez. The focal point of the event was a Ruleta de la Muerte (Spanish for "Roulette of Death") tournament, in which five teams of Parejas Incredibles (teams of enemies) participate in an elimination match to see which team would have to face off in a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match. The team of Místico and El Oriental lost the Ruleta de la Muerte and was forced to wrestle each other immediately after the Ruleta match. In the end Místico defeated El Oriental to unmask him. The most notable event of the show was not a wrestling match, but the appearance of Dr. Wagner, Jr. after the fourth match of the evening. Dr. Wagner, Jr. worked for CMLL's main rival Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) at the time and held their AAA World Heavyweight Championship. He wore the championship belt during the surprise appearance at the CMLL event, making it at least seem like he had left AAA with the belt. After the show Dr. Wagner, Jr. denied being on bad terms with AAA, although he did not actually have a contract with them. Aftermath When Dr. Wagner, Jr. returned to the locker rooms after his post-match appearance he stated that he was still "on good terms" with AAA, leaving his status of whether or not he actually jumped from AAA to CMLL open for speculation. It was revealed that Wagner had been working for AAA without a contract since May or June, 2010. Dorian Roldan, part of the AAA management team, later commented on Twitter that "I think a war has been declared!" without furher explanations on what the comment meant. After surviving the Ruleta de la Muerte match Histeria was able to put his mask on the line a for a second time in the same week as he was one of 12 wrestlers scheduled to participate in the main event of Infierno en el Ring 2010, which is a cage match where the last man in the cage would be forced to unmask. Results *''Los Mini Invasores'' (Mini Alebrije, Mini Cibernético and Mini Oriental) defeated Astral, Mascarita Dorada and Shockercito in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (15:27) *Lady Apache, Lluvia and Marcela defeated Rossy Moreno, Sexy Flor and Tiffany by disqualification in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (11:32) *Rey Bucanero and Los Hijos del Averno (Ephesto and Mephisto) defeated Charly Manson, Juventud Guerrera and Mr. Águila by disqualification in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (17:17) *El Hijo de L.A. Park, El Hijo de Dr. Wagner Jr. and Scorpio, Jr. defeated La Máscara, Mascara Dorada and Valiente by disqualification in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (19:38) *Héctor Garza and Los Renegados (El Terrible and El Texano, Jr.) defeated La Ola Amarilla (Jushin Liger, Okumura and Nobuo Yoshihashi) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:58) *Místico and El Oriental lost to Atlantis and Olímpico, Averno and Último Guerrero, El Alebrije and Volador, Jr., Histeria and La Sombra in a Ruleta de la Muerte elimination match (20:12) *Místico defeated El Oriental in a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match (14:45) External links * Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Promociones Gutiérrez